The Girl Who Waited
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A woman from Aaron's future comes to stay.
1. Spoilers

"Come on! Move!" Aaron yelled. Kate, Humphrey, Hutch, Lilly, and Garth were running away in fear.

They mistakenly teleported to an alien spaceship where Aaron unintentionally married a space girl.

To make matters worse, the father of the bride was also the president of the world. He ordered his military to move in on them.

Garth was limping because the father shot wildly into the group and had hit him.

"What part of move don't you understand Garth?!" Aaron yelled. Garth groaned.

"I would move faster if I didn't get shot!" He panted.

"Whose fault is that?!"

More bullets hit the floor as the military kept shooting.

"In here!" Aaron showed them a door where they all went inside. They then realized it was a storage closet.

Aaron pushed a few buttons on his manipulator. They were instantly transported back to Jasper.

Everyone sighed in relief. Garth looked at Aaron in anger.

"I'm not going to your adventures anymore!" Garth limped as Lilly helped him.

"Aaron, our adventures are getting us almost killed. At least for me." Kate told him. "Can you promise to take us to safe places?"

"I can't make those promises…" Aaron waved them off. He was blocking out what Kate was saying, until he saw this wolf.

He looked at this wolf carefully. It was a beige female wolf with green eyes and a scarf around her neck.

He had seen her before. Back in World War 2. He couldn't believe it. She looked the same as she did back then. He started to approach this mysterious woman.

Aaron remembered one thing that Death told him. He remembered him saying he would meet a woman. But could this be her?

Humphrey and Kate looked at him in confusion. He finally made his way to the woman.

"I think I know you." Aaron told her. "I saw you back in WW2. How did you…"

"I rather not say." She said in a southern accent.

"Can I have your name?"

She shook her head. Aaron frowned. "Well, how come you're here and not dead? I saw you back then and you don't look elderly."

He looked down and saw something that made him gasp. She had a vortex manipulator.

"Where did you get that?!" Aaron demanded.

She smiled. "Spoilers…"


	2. The Mysterious Woman

"Spoilers? That's my thing!" Aaron said with a bit of rage.

Kate and Humphrey walked up to Aaron and started to scold him.

"You left without saying a word?! And you probably didn't hear what I said." Kate scolded.

"Shhh. I'm talking." Aaron shushed her.

"I told you, you can't flirt with the other wolves. I'm sorry ma'am." Humphrey apologized.

"Not to worry." She said.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked. Kate bumped him in the head.

"Didn't you just hear Humphrey."

"Look, I saw this woman in WW2 with Humphrey and Hutch."

Kate looked at Humphrey in a glare. "When did you go to WW2?"

Humphrey gulped. "Uh… so who are you?" He asked nervously.

"I'm nobody. You must have me confused with someone else." It was then when Humphrey noticed the vortex manipulator.

"How did you get that?"

Everyone was getting suspicious. The woman wanted to run but thought not to. He was going to know her someday.

She was about to speak when Kate started to groan. Kate held her stomach.

"You ok sweetie?" Humphrey asked in concern.

"I'm fine."

"Anyway, my name is…. Well…" She stopped as she got nervous.

"Don't worry. Just say your name."

"Claudette…" She finally said.

"Now tell me, who are you?"

She giggled. "I told you…spoilers. You were always concerned about me Aaron."

Aaron's eyes widened.


	3. Join The Herd

"You know my name? How?" He asked. Humphrey and Kate were confused by this as well.

"Oh, I know almost everything about you, like how travel through time, how your love is Hutch and how old you are."

"How old am I?" He asked

"You're 234 years old."

"My first kiss?"

"In France, 1780. First girlfriend."

"My favorite drink?"

"Pina Colada."

"My favorite song?"

"'Join the herd'."

Everyone was surprised by this. She knew almost everything. But where did she come from.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, who are you?" Aaron pressured.

"To you, I'm just another wolf, but in due time, you'll find out who I am."

"Can you put a date on it?" Humphrey asked.

"No. I can't. Time traveler's code."

"You know the code? Well, of course you have your own manipulator, but how did you get it?"

"Spoilers…"

Aaron laughed and started to walk up more to her. She did the same. They went in a circle in a flirtation manner.

"Oh, you're not talking?" Aaron.

"Yeah... I wouldn't want to corrupt space and time…" She blew a kiss at Aaron.

He caught it and put it to his chest. "You naughty girl…"

A rumbling was heard from the floor. Suddenly the ground started to rise up.

Everyone stood back as they saw a monster shoot out of the floor. They backed up as far as they could. They were in horror as they saw this.


	4. Sandworms

The gang along with Claudette saw this massive monster pop out of the ground. It was a sand worm.

It was striped with black and white and it growled at the wolves. They dispersed and hid behind trees.

The worm hit the place the wolves were with its end. Aaron was with Claudette behind a bush.

"I got this…." Aaron said as he pointed his manipulator at the beast. Claudette stepped in and shot the monster with her manipulator.

"Hey?!" Aaron yelled.

"Sorry sweetie." She said with a smile.

The beast fell down with a groan. It then went right back into the ground. It left a hole in floor.

Humphrey and Kate came out of their hiding places and saw Aaron and Claudette.

"Nice shooting Aaron."

"Actually it was me." Claudette said. Aaron was pouting.

He wanted to be the one have the worm in his grip. This woman was being a pain already.

"Nice shot anyway." Humphrey finished.

"I don't know about this woman."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I helped a lot."

"You know me and I can't know you. What's that about?"

"It's the law of time. My past is your future."

"I don't care. Just tell me who you are!" Aaron yelled. Everyone went silent. They never saw Aaron like this.

"Look I don't make the rules. You know the time travelers code. Just please, listen to me. All the answers will come and then you'll know me."

Aaron was still pouting. He listened intently but was not please. He hated to wait for stuff.

"Fine. At least I got your name." Aaron looked back at her.

Claudette smiled. She knew Aaron like the back of her paw. She knew almost everything while he knew nothing.

It seems unfair to Aaron. He wanted to know. And this time, time traveling would cause a break in the universe.

Aaron would just have to live without knowing.

"Now, since I'm new at Jasper, where would I be staying?"

"You can stay at my place." Aaron said as he got up. "But no funny business."

"Oh, please. With you it's always a joke." Claudette retorted.


	5. Nothing Left

A/N: I normally make five chapters for each story, but this is an exception. I feel the story I presented could be told in four chapters…..… and I also couldn't think of anything for chapter five.

Peace out!


End file.
